


You're it for me

by fabulousinez



Series: Soumako Week [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sousuke is meeting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke return to Iwatobi to meet Makoto’s parents and they come to the conclusion that they wouldn’t have anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're it for me

**Author's Note:**

> **N/A:** A sequel to my previous story [ We'll be alright ](http://makotozback.tumblr.com/post/95821669491/well-be-alright-a-soumako-one-shot) although they can be read separately. I don’t know, I just think they would finally understand what they felt for each other when meeting each other’s parents.  
>  **N/A:** A late submission for day 4 of Soumako Week

"Ready?"

"As much as you can be."

"Don’t worry, they’ll love you!"

Sousuke wasn’t quite so sure. Not that he had met all of his former partners’ parents, but the few he had met hadn’t been a pleasant experience. The reasons were many: the parents didn’t like his character, he thought the parents were too stuck-up, the parents didn’t even knew he was a boy… The list continues but that’s just enough to show you how Sousuke wasn’t the most optimistic person when it came around to meet the parents of the who he cares the most.

Makoto had relaxed him. There was no way the would dislike Sousuke! Sousuke didn’t think of it as a valid reason. If the parents were anything like their son, then they would like everyone, even if the person was the worst piece of trash to ever exist on Earth. Therefore, not exactly valid.

However, he was going and no matter what first impression Makoto’ parents had of him he wasn’t going to be weak like he had been in the past and break things up. No. Makoto was one of the few things that had made Sousuke’s life bright and colourful so no, he wasn’t going to give up on that, not even if the world turned its back against him.

They had left Tokyo early in the morning. They were going to spend the weekend at Iwatobi, Makoto’s hometown, at Makoto’s parents house. Sousuke prayed for the first encounter to be freaking great or otherwise the weekend would be like a weekend in hell.

He checked his watch: a quarter to eleven. He still had one more hour before they reached Iwatobi. He tried to find yet another comfortable position in the tiny seat of the train but he couldn’t. He was way too nervous and fidgety.

As if sensing his nerves, Makoto reached for his hand and intertwined his fingers whith Sousuke’s, the gentle touch calming Sousuke almost immediately.

"Don’t worry, Sou. I got you" – Makoto whispered in his ear and Sousuke’s heart hammered hard against his chest.

They were a proper couple now. Not just two friends who enjoyed fucking each other on empty rooms on their workplace and ignored the developing burning feelings inside them. Not anymore. They were now boyfriend and boyfriend and although they both stil had their places, there was no denying in the fact that Sousuke spent 95% of the nights in Makoto’s place.

"Next stop: Iwatobi Station. Next stop: Iwatobi Station" – the lady on the speaker informed and Sousuke gulped in dry. This was it. In less than ten minutes he would meet Makoto’s parents plus his little brother and sister.

The train came to a stop and Sousuke took a deep breath. They both picked up their luggage: a sports’ bag each and left the carruage as well as many other people.

Makoto had told him that his parents would be waiting outside the station. In silence the walked towards the exit, Sousuke a step behind Makoto, his fingers still locked with Makoto’s.

"Nii-chan!!" - they both heard calling out. At their left, a couple of feet away the twins waved at them, huge smiles on their faces.

Sousuke smiled when he saw the resemblence between them and Makoto and when Makoto squeezed his hand, he smiled at him and walked in Tachibana family’s direction.

"Nii-chan!" - the twins both exclaimed, promptly hugging Makoto tightly. Souske watched the endearing scene in front of him and smiled. Makoto often told him that he missed the twins very much. As their big brother he felt like he wasn’t close enough to help them in whatever they needed and that hurt. Sousuke couldn’t imagine what Makoto was feeling at that moment.

"Hi!" - Makoto smiled, caressing both of their faces, wiping away a few stubborn tears – "Hey, hey, what’s this all about? We don’t want tears."

"We’ve missed you so much, nii-chan" – they both said in unison, eyes sparkling.

"They couldn’t stop talking about you coming for the weekend, son" – Mr. Tachibana interfered and Sousuke, distracted by the whole siblings reunion, forgot why he was really there in the first place – "Welcome back, Makoto" – he said and his smile was just like Makoto’s: pure and genuine.

"Feels good to be home" – Makoto confessed and looked over at Sousuke and then to his parents – "Mom, dad, this is Sousuke, my boyfriend" – he breathed out and the hand holding on to Sousuke’s was shaking just slightly. He was probably as nervous as him and yet, all this time, he didn’t say a thing to Sousuke with the intentionof not worrying him even more.

Makoto’s mom broke down in tears and all Sousuke’s enthusiasm was thrown out of the window. _No, no, no_ , he thought, _I promise I’m a good guy I’ll take good care of your son. Please don’t hate me because I’m a man._

"We’re so happy we finally got to meet you, Sousuke-kun" – Mrs. Tachibana said in between tears – "We’ve heard so much about you from Makoto, we’re just very happy because… because you’re the first boyfriend he’s ever brought home" – she couldn’t continued after that so much were her tears. Makoto’s embarassed Mooom, don’t say that! made Sousuke chuckle.

They all made the short walk between the station and the Tachibana household in an animated conversation. The twins asked about the latest news about Tokyo, while Mrs. Tachibana asked if Makoto had been eating well and healthy. Sousuke walked a step behind, talking with Mr. Tachibana who asked about him, not with the intent of finding a fault in Sousuke’s character, but with genuine interest. He asked about his job and his hobbies and his dreams, if he had always lived in Tokyo or came from a small town like Makoto. All different things that instead of being like an interrogatory like his past experiences made Sousuke feel more at easy. Maybe that was the Tachibana power, Sousuke couldn’t really tell.

When they got to their destination, Mrs. Tachibana finished preparing their lunch and they all sat by the table, Mr. Tachibana at the top, his wife on his right and Makoto on his left. Sousuke sat in front of Makoto with the lovely Ran by his side and Ren in front of her.

The conversation didn’t stop flowing. It was easy. It was like Sousuke was already part of the family. He found himself smiling at Mrs. Tachibana and interacting with Mr. Tachibana like had always done that. Everything fit together and Sousuke, for the first time in his life thought that that might be it. Makoto could definitely be the one. His chest warmed at the thought and he couldn’t wait to be alone with Makoto to tell him.

"So, Sousuke-kun" – started Mrs. Tachibana – "we’ve all heard a lot from you, but Makoto has never told me how did you two got together. All we know is that you two work together. We want the details!"

Both Makoto and Sousuke spluttered at her words. Taking a sip of his drink, Sousuke thought of a light of saying that had become a thing after Makoto had blowed him. He had a mini panic attack because there was no way of making things that soft and innocent!

"We…Uh… We went out for drinks with the rest of out co-workers and…uuuh…we…"

"And then we went back to mine because Sousuke had missed the last train and we just spent the night chatting and knowing more about each other" – Makoto’s words rushed out of his mouth.

_Good answer_ , Sousuke thought, smiling as Makoto’s parents lapped it up. The twins shared a knowing look not falling for that lame excuse.

The rest of the meal went by with no further awkward questions. When it was finished, Makoto grabbed him by the hand and told his parents he was going to show Iwatobi to Sousuke.

He showed him the temple near his house, his school, where he used to hang out with his friends and the place he had had his first kiss. Sousuke listened to him talking about his childhood and teenage times and smiled at the way Makoto’s eyes twinkled when reminiscing the past.

The sun was going down when they reached the little beach. Taking off their shoes, they walked by the sea shore, hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing. They sat on the cold sand and watched the sun slowly disappearing on the horizon, Makoto«s head resting on Sousuke’s shoulder.

"You’re family is amazing, Makoto" – Sousuke whispered – "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank for coming with me. I had never brought someone home to meet my parents by I think that what we have is what I want. I want us, Sousuke, I don’t want it to stop" – his voice was barely audible and yet Sousuke had heard it more than well. His heart was leaping around his chest from how happy he was.

"I want us too. More than a lot" – Sousuke confessed – "You’re _it_ for me, Makoto.”

The reaction Makoto had was something Sousuke would always remember. That and the way they kissed passionately on the beach, feelings left exposed and hearts open like a book.

Maybe the way they had started hadn’t been convetional and maybe they weren’t convetional, but Sousuke wouldn’t have it any other way. Makoto was _it_ for him and as long as he was _it_ for Makoto he didn’t care about anything else.


End file.
